Rosetta
Rosetta is a charming and well mannered garden fairy residing in Pixie Hollow. She shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell, and in the films speaks with a Southern accent. She always tries to look her best, and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends and flowers. She is close friends with Fawn and Silvermist. She has a crush on Herk (ex-boyfriend), Blaze (ex-boyfriend) and Sled (ideal boyfriend). She is the main protagonist in Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games and serves as the tritagonist in Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Secret of the Wings. Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends so she is presumed to be a little wiser than the others. It is shown in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, that she dislikes mud despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. Rosetta wears pink or red dresses that resemble flower petals. She has somewhat curly shoulder-length hair. In Real World In New England Rosetta is main character.She and the other somehow went to New England Cotnry or Connecticut and found two twins Ryan and Rebecca Stone . She also gave Rebecca a flower as a gift - and Ryan a art set.And the movie is a hit. In [[The Quest For The Queen]] Rosetta becomes an animal fairy, much to her dismay. In the books In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appeared at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell showed everyone the portrait Bess had painted of her. Later Rosetta asked Bess to paint a portrait of her. When it was done, she asked Bess to fixed her nose which you never tell an art-talent. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which is the newest fad. Rosetta appeared in Tink, North of Never Land, when she sat next to Terence during Tor's story. When music came on, she made Terence dance with her. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help, a party is announced in honor of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to go cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faced her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her medal and praised her for facing her fears. She appeared briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Appearances Books *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *A Masterpiece for Bess *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Rosetta's Daring Day *Rosetta's Dress Mess *Four Clues for Rani Films *Real World In New England *Quest for the Queen Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Toys Rosetta dolls from the movies she also has her own pez. Rossetta doll.jpg More fairy pez.jpg Rossetta doll.jpg More fairy pez.jpg Trivia *Rosetta is voiced by Kristin Chenoweth,Megan Hilty andKatelynn Hanson *Her hair style is very similar to Princess Daisy of the Mario series. *Tinker Bell is the first Disney Fairy to be the main protagonist after Rosetta *Rosetta doesn't want to get dirty, after all she is a garden fairy. "how ironic.." *In the first film her hair was red and now in the real world it's blonde. *Rosetta Fun Facts: *In the fourth film,Rosetta is shown as the main Charcter. *From the first film and onward, her hair is blonde and face are slightly altered. In the first three films, they are leaner and longer. In the next two they are a bit wider and shorter. **'Favorite Food': Buttercup soup **'Favorite Flower': Roses, of course **'Fashion Statement: '''Pretty in pink **'Lives in: 'Rose blossom chalet **'Known for: 'Her charming accent **Rosetta is the 3rd eldest among of Tink's friends. **Her friends include:Chloe, Lily, Kendal, Ryan, Tinker Bell and Rebecca. **Hobbies include giving makeovers and making sure that she is absolutely perfect looking. **She will sometimes tell bedtime stories to her potted plants! **Strengths: She embodies and creates beauty. **Weaknesses:....But she thinks that that is all she can do. **Rosetta invented the flower parasol. Image Gallery Romance In ''Tink, in a Fairy Fix, Rosetta has a crush on Herk, a harvest-talent sparrow man, and her second crush is Blaze (sparrow man), a fast-flying sparrow man, when Herk didn't notice her, she turned her feelings to Blaze In Secret of the Wings, she has a crush on Sled, a winter-talent sparrow man, and when the film is about to end, she and Sled admit their romantic feelings to each other. Category:Never Fairies Category:Garden-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Film Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies